


rain in Cardiff

by Shamantic



Series: a captain and his coffeeboy [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamantic/pseuds/Shamantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>not very pleased with this one but I wanted rain. c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	rain in Cardiff

Rain... Somehow it was almost always raining in Cardiff. This day isn't an exception, the water just keeps pouring down and puddles in every size already gathered on the ground. To some people rain may seem like a life bringer while to others it might appear depressing. The way it's clouding your vision and soaking through your clothes until the cold creeps deeper to your bones and the way it washes away all the dirt from the streets and waters the plants. Little children would play outside laughing with glee while adults would grab their umbrella to avoid getting wet.  
Ianto decided that rain has something melancholic to it, like the sky is mourning. He never liked rainy days and preferred to spend them inside maybe watching a movie or reading books. Anything to avoid going outside.  
As he gets closer to the Hub he notices a figure standing at the railing, arms resting on it and body hunched forward. At first he can't quite make out who it is but after another good look he sees the familiar dark coat. He wonders what he might be doing outside while he slowly approaches him. Usually the captain's inside the Hub taking care of the cases and ordering Owen around. The idea that he might be waiting for someone pops up in Iantos mind and he stops for a moment, not quite sure if he should disturb him. It might not be right if he did but the next moment his legs already start moving again.  
He's only a few meters away when a voice stops him, "Peaceful, isn't it?". Before he even starts to wonder how the captain could have noticed him he steps closer, resting his arms on the railing just like the other man. Then he shrugs, letting his head drop down just a bit before he takes a deep breath "I'd say oppressing but I guess that's up to everyone.".  
Jack doesn't laugh or chuckle like he usually does, he just nods absently and lets his shoulders sink "Yeah, I guess it really depends.".  
After a while has passed he lays his arm around Iantos shoulder, smiling slightly and straightening himself "How about we get back inside and have some coffee? You must be freezing.".


End file.
